


Sometimes it's Hard to Breathe

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick tries to write his wedding vows</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes it's Hard to Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> this is just fluff idk
> 
> come chat with me on [tumblr](http://becauselouis.tumblr.com)

Nick stared blankly down at the piece of paper sitting on his desk.

In hindsight, trying to write his wedding vows at work with Connor Maynard playing in the background probably wasn’t the best decision, but he was getting desperate.

He only had one week until his wedding to Louis and the best he had been able to come up with was ‘you’re a little shit, but I’ll be damned if I don’t love you anyway’ – something Finchy had been very quick to shoot down after finding the ‘vows’ tangled up in his notes at the end of one show.

He was finding it exceedingly difficult to concentrate. Fiona and LMC were tittering about something or another and bloody Finchy kept telling him off for almost missing his cues (but honestly he knows what he’s doing, sue him for being a little distracted). He sighs and stashes away his notebook, deciding to try again while Louis’ off gallivanting about with the other One Direction boys.

 

He walks in the front door, kicking off his shoes and makes his way into the flat, keeping his eyes peeled for any sign of his fiancé.

Walking through, he eventually discovers Louis curled up on the couch, blanket thrown over his lap, cup of tea in hand.

Louis’ eyes blink up at him when he enters the room. “Morning.” He croaks, voice still hoarse from sleep.

“Hello, love.” Nick strolls across the room, drops down on the sofa next to him.

Louis immediately curls into his side, tucking his cold toes under Nick’s thigh, head leaning against his chest.

“Listened to your show this morning.” He mumbles into Nick’s shirt. Nick hums in response so Louis continues.

“Seemed a bit distracted. Everything alright?”

Nick pauses, chin rested atop Louis’ head, fingers brushing along his side. Does he say he’s just tired or does he admit he still hasn’t written his vows? The first seems like the safer option, so Nick really has no idea how he manages to confess to the latter instead.

“Just trying to write my vows.”

He feels Louis tense up beneath him, and freezes, hand stilling its motion, chin lifting off of Louis’ head when the younger boy cranes his neck to look up at him, disbelief written all over his face.

“You haven’t written your vows yet?” He asks flatly.

Nick recoils a little, why in the bloody fuck did he say that, he curses himself mentally.

“Did I say writing? I meant editing. That’s right, I was just polishing them up, want them to be perfect and all.”

He laughs nervously, scratching at the back of his neck, trying not to whither too much under Louis’ annoyed gaze.

“Nick.” Louis starts and Nick knows he’s pissed, because this is the tone of voice he uses right before Nick gets yelled at.

“Our wedding is in one week. _One week_. And you still haven’t written your bloody vows?”

Nick can now see that Louis is actually a little close to seething and he’s desperately filtering through excuses to try and calm Louis down, however, everything he comes up with would only make Louis more annoyed. He definitely can’t go with honesty because ‘I don’t know what to say’ would definitely make Louis pissed and he’d get the if that’s how you feel why are we getting married speech again (the last time he had that speech was after an unfortunate meeting with their planner, who Nick had promptly told he didn’t care about the details and Louis had definitely not liked that.).

“Babe.” He tries, but Louis just shakes his head, untangling himself from Nick’s grasp and heads towards the bedroom.

“Whatever. I need to get ready for the interview later.”

Nick sighs as he watches Louis’ retreating form. He stays on the couch for a moment, staring blankly at Louis’ cup of tea before pulling himself up off the couch and following him to their room.

Inside, Louis is seated on the bed in nothing but his pants, twiddling his thumbs together and biting his lip anxiously.

“Lou,” he says quietly, sitting down on the bed next to him, slowly reaching towards Louis’ fiddling hands, giving Louis every chance to pull away (he doesn’t).

“I just want them to be perfect.” He all but whispers, forehead coming to rest against Louis’ temple. “Because I know yours are going to be and I’m so scared that I’ll disappoint you.”

Louis’ lifts his eyes from his lap, wide blue eyes staring imploringly into Nick’s.

“Nick, do you have any idea how worried I was about exactly the same thing? I mean you talk for a bloody living, if anyone has a way with words it’s you. I’m scared of exactly the same thing, Nick. No matter what you say, it’ll be perfect, because I love you and you love me and at the end of the day all that matters is that. Write what you feel, Nick, that’s what I did.”

Nick’s heart is practically bursting with the love he feels for Louis in that moment, he feels like he wants to shout it from the roof tops, or maybe even on air tomorrow morning.

He reaches out a hand to stroke Louis’ cheek gently, Louis leaning into the touch, his eyes fluttering closed.

Nick wants to pull out a camera and capture this moment forever, the look of absolute peace on Louis’ face.

Instead he settles for leaning in slowly, leaning their foreheads together first, then letting their noses brush. Finally he moves forward that last inch and allows their lips to brush together, nothing heavy, just light and sweet and full of love.

Louis pulls back after a moment, his cheeks flushed a light pink and Nick thinks he has never looked prettier.

“I have to get ready.” Louis mumbles, reluctantly untangling their hands and makes his way into the ensuite, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Nick flops onto his back on their bed, mind buzzing with just how much he loves that boy.

He closes his eyes, thinking over all the times they’d had together. Every fight, every kiss, every touch, and suddenly Nick’s not so uncertain anymore. He knows exactly what he wants to say.

He scrambles for his bag and pulls out his notebook and pen and he writes.

And it’s the easiest thing he’s ever written because, all along, Nick had known exactly what he wanted to say. 


End file.
